This invention relates to a novel 2-oxazolidinone derivatives having an etherfied methyl group on the 5th position.
A number of 5-aryloxymethyl-2-oxazolidinone compounds are known in the literature. For examples, 5-[(2methoxyphenoxy)methyl]-2-oxazolidinone is an anxiolytic and muscle relaxant agent known by the generic name mephenoxlone. To our best knowledge, corresponding 5-alkoxymethyl or alkenyloxymethyl-2-oxazolidinones, particularly those having a long chain aliphatic hydrocarbon group as well as their pharmacological activities are not known.